Suspect: Leuvaarden
|Image = People Leuvaarden full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Raymond Maarloeve, P.I. |Reward = up to 500 + up to 3400 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2110_sleuvaar }} Suspect: Leuvaarden is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough Our hero crossed path again with the rich merchant of Nilfgaardian origin in Vizima. After the attack on the Detective by Salamandra, Geralt learnt that Leuvaarden is another suspect in Raymond's book, which makes a lot of sense: Running an organization as influential as Salamandra requires a lot of coins, and our merchant acquaintance here is without a doubt one of the few who are in possession of such wealth in this part of the town. Depending on the path taken and choice made by Geralt, this quest, like other suspect quests, can progress differently in two major fashions: independently, or passively. Progression Deduction : Due to one of the clues being unobtainable, there is no way to form a deduction(innocent or guilty) without the help of mod. This section is kept here for information purposes only. :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. :For Leuvaarden, there are a total of 4 clues: :*Clue #1: Not all his businesses are legal. He prefers to keep some of his deals very quiet. (Journal Entry of Characters - Declan Leuvaarden) :*Clue #2: The city guards are used to receiving bribes from Leuvaarden, who clearly is not the city's most law-abiding resident. (Journal Entry of Characters - Declan Leuvaarden) :*Clue #3: It seems Leuvaarden belongs to a secret organization. He refused to reveal any details. (Journal Entry of Characters - Declan Leuvaarden) :*Clue #4: The money for The Professor's bail came from Vivaldi's bank, that's how the criminal walked free. (Journal Entry of Characters - Golan Vivaldi) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Unobtainable. :*Clue #2: Talk to the Mecenary Guard in the Dike until you get that Journal update on Leuvaarden. You need to re-enter the area to reset their dialogue. :*Clue #3: Read the letter from the messenger's corpse on the Wyvern Island in the Swamp. :*Clue #4: Talk to Jethro about the Professor. "Definitive Proof" : Note that "Definitive Proof" is not mentioned in the game, it is only used here for the convenience of differentiating this kind of definitive evidence from deductions formed with ordinary clues. : Upon the discovery of a suspect's "Definitive Proof", said suspect is instantly deemed innocent. It also removes the necessity and ability to question a suspect, therefore rendering a deduction impossible as well. : For Leuvaarden, Finding out that he is the one who pays for Salamandra badges during the course of Wanted quest will provide the "Definitive Proof" for his innocence. Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means (Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis, and Golan Vivaldi) : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared For Leuvaarden, there are 3 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "I've nearly completed my investigation." with Geralt saying "Let's summarize the facts..." ("Grand Truth") * Ending #2: "I've nearly completed my investigation." then "If you don't work with Salamadra, who are you?" ("Definitive Proof") * Ending #3: "Javed's used an illusion to masquerade as Raymond. The real detective is dead." (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 and #2 only differs in dialogue, rewards full XP, 500 , as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #3 rewards the second least amount of XP. Accused Due to one of the clues being unobtainable, there is no way to form a guilty deduction without the help of mod. This section is kept here for information purposes only. For Leuvaarden, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused: * Ending #4: "I've nearly completed my investigation." then "I know you support Salamandra." (Guilty Deduction) This ending rewards reduced XP. Passive completion * Ending #5: If you really killed Ramsmeat and reported back, this quest will be completed with Leuvaarden being cleared. This ending rewards the least amount of XP. Notes * This quest is only started by reading the List of suspects given to Geralt by Raymond after the Salamandra attack. * There are 400 XP available for finding 4 clues about Leuvaarden. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. Due to Clue #1 being unobtainable, only 300 extra XP can be gained without the help of mod. **Clue #1: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #3: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #4: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) *After gaining the list of suspects from Raymond Maarloeve, if you speak to Zoltan Chivay he will have a new dialogue option - "Who's the richest person in Vizima's Temple Quarter?" which will lead to this entry in Declan Leuvaarden's character information: "In the world of big finance, Declan Leuvaarden is in his element. He does business via banks and other middlemen, which makes tracing his transfers a very difficult task." Phases A New Suspect Raymond seems to think that Leuvaarden is working with the Salamander. Let's see what I can wring out of the merchant. I must question the merchant Leuvaarden. A Lack of Evidence I decided to give Leuvaarden the benefit of the doubt for now. If he is guilty, evidence should surface soon enough. I will reopen the case if I find new evidence. Accused / Innocent Leuvaarden deemed guilty by any means: :I'm certain now - Leuvaarden is working for Azar. I should speak to the merchant. I need to find another way of reaching Azar. Leuvaarden deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests that Leuvaarden is innocent. I should speak with him. I'll tell Leuvaarden I've found proof of his innocence. (500 XP) Accused / Innocent Accuse Leuvaarden with Guilty Deduction: :I presented Leuvaarden with the evidence against him. He didn't take it too well, but what goes around, comes around. I will get him one day. Meanwhile, I must find another way to get to the Salamander. I need to find another way of reaching Azar. (1500 XP) Killed Ramsmeat then reported back: :With Raymond's help I managed to eliminate Ramsmeat and figure out Kalkstein. That closes the case. After all, Leuvaarden was not involved in all this. (500 XP) Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Leuvaarden that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I'm now convinced Leuvaarden is not working for Azar. (1000 XP) Cleared Leuvaarden with "Grand Truth" / "Definitive Proof": :It turned out that Leuvaarden and I have common objectives. I gained his financial support in the fight against the Salamander and some useful information. I earned Leuvaarden's gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. (500 + 2500 XP) cs:Podezřelý: Leuvaarden de:Verdächtiger: Leuvaarden es:Sospechoso: Leuvaarden fr:Suspect : Leuvaarden hu:Gyanúsított: Leuvaarden it:Indiziato: Leuvaarden pl:Podejrzany: Leuvaarden ru:Подозреваемый: Леуваарден Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests